


Quest System Logs [podfic]

by KD reads (KDHeart)



Category: The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest
Genre: Computer Madness, Family snark, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 20:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17210762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads
Summary: In a family of computer scientists, hackers, and gamers, certain hilarity is inevitable. This is just one collection of the notes/emails, hacks to IRIS's verbal command protocols, requisition requests, and QuestWorld cheat codes that can be found on the Quest system. Oneshot.[A recording of a fic by Mendeia]





	Quest System Logs [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Quest System Logs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13521678) by [Mendeia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mendeia/pseuds/Mendeia). 



Cover by KDHeart.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://kdheart.parakaproductions.com/podfic18/quest%20logs.mp3) | **Size:** 8.12 MB | **Duration:** 11:42min

  
---|---


End file.
